A karaoke night
by KFArtyLover
Summary: Theresa's idea is to go to a karaoke with our heores. Jay has got a plan and Theresa too, that include some of their friends. What will happen there? What songs will they sing? And how will they be affected by these songs? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1: Theresa's idea

Hello everyone! This is my fist CotT fic.

I dedicate this fic to my friend _ShiningSmile_. Girl, this is for yoooou! :D

I have to say that it is intended to be a Songfic (that would be my first too!). I'm very exited and I had so much fun writing this chapter! I hope you like it as much as I do! :)

I have fixed the problems, well I suppose it's easier to undersand, if it is not, please told me and I'll do my best!. Thank you _HoneyGoddess57_ and _Little Miss Illusional_ you've helped me a lot! :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Class of the Titans. If I did, there would be new chapters airing every week. But, I'm sorry, I don't! :(

* * *

**A karaoke night**

**First chapter: Theresa's idea  
**

"Guys! Come here! Theresa has an idea for tonight!" Shouted Jay.

In a matter of seconds everyone showed up. Then, Neil asked "What's so important?"

"I thought we could go to the karaoke tonight and have some fun."

"Karao- what? It's a martial art or something?" Asked Herry. "It's KA-RA-O-KE, Herry. It's a popular place to go with friends to sing and have a good time. It's original from Japan..."

"Odie, we get the idea." Archie said cutting him off.

"So, do you agree?" Asked Theresa with a big smile.

Everyone nodded, but Archie seemed not very comfortable with the idea. Jay saw this and said "Everyone here at 8pm. Alright?" They nodded and the started to leave.

"Archie, can you help me with something?"

"Yeah, of course, why not?" He said without energy. Both left to Jay's room.

** - In Jay's room-**

"What's the problem?" Archie asked looking at the room "Everything seems correct."

"The problem is you." Archie looked at him weirdly "I mean, why are you feeling so low? What bothers you so much?"

"Eerrr..." Archie said rubbing his neck "We could say that I don't like singing."

"You're lying! I swear I've heard you singing two days ago. Are you afraid that the guys laugh at you? They won't do that! And you know it!"

"Jay... I mean..." he said nervously . "You know I prefer training or going skateboarding with Atlanta than..."

"Aha!" He shouted "So, the problem is her. You don't want to play the fool in front of her." Archie's face turned red "Relax friend. Even, you can tell that you love her!"

"WHAT?!" He was even redder.

"Shhh! Don't be so loud. Someone could hear us. What I'm saying is that you can tell her that you love her through a song. If she understands it, perfect! If not, you were just singing a song."

"I'm not sure..." The purple haired said with lots of doubts.

"C'mon Archie. You're the bravest hero, descendant of Achilles and you're afraid of a girl?" Jay said mockingly.

"It's not _a_ girl. We're talking about Atlan..." he was cut off again by the leader.

"Hey, listen to me. You protect her with your life and you'd die for her if it was necessary. Please, I think you have options." He winked at him.

"Oh man, don't do that again! It's creepy!" Archie said putting his hands in front of his face. "You said I have options, are you sure?" He looked at Jay with wide eyes.

"Yes, I think so." He smiled "I see you're better now. Then, see you later!"

" O- Okay, bye!"

"Jay said Atlanta might like me. Is that true? How does he know?" Archie thought while he was heading his room, but he stopped in the middle of the corridor. "If she understands that I love her, but she doesn't like me, what will happen to our friendship?"  
"Aaargggh!" He shouted scratching his head. "Why does it have to be so complicated?!"

**- In Theresa's room -  
**"Theresa, why have you brought me here? I've got things to do." Atlanta said.

"The idea of the karaoke is to have a good time and forget about Cronus for one night, but..." Theresa paused a second and then continued "I want to tell Jay I love him."

"Told him already!" She said a little bit angry "It's not that difficult!"

"Are you sure? -She said raising an eyebrow- What about you and Archie, when will you tell him?

"WHAT?!" Atlanta said shocked "Me... and... Archie?" She blushed a little "I've never thought of him in that way. But I suppose it could be true. I've risked myself in order to save him. He is always there when I need him... Archie..." she thought.

"Hellooo? Earth to Atlanta. Earth to Atlanta. Is someone in here?" Theresa said poking her friend's head.

"Yes... I mean, I don't like him." Atlanta corrected herself. "Archie is..."

"You do like him! It's so cute!" Theresa said with an ear-to-ear smile.

"Shhh! Stop! He could hear us!"

"Why is it so important for you? If you don't like him, where's the problem?" The ginger said teasingly.

"OK. I give up. I think I..." she paused, gained some courage and she continued "I... I might... li... like Arch..."

"Aaargggh! Why does it have to be so complicated!"

The two girls froze. It couldn't be _him_. It just couldn't be _him_. "I'm going to check who it is. Stay here." Atlanta said as she exited her friend's room.

"Oh my... It's Archie! I hope he hasn't heard us!" She thought. "Why is he scratching his head? _What_ is complicated? What's troubling him?" She approached him quietly and placed her hand on his back. "What's the problem, Arch?" He flinched and turned his face to her.

"Atlanta! What a coincidence?" he replied "Am I stupid? Why did I say that?" he thought feeling like a stupid.

"We live in the same house." She said staring at his eyes and thought "His eyes are beautiful. Why hadn't I noticed before?"

"What I meant was... " he had to say something quickly "I haven't seen anyone since we met downstairs."

"Me neither. I was helping Theresa with her clothes" she lied "when you shouted. You worried me."

"Oh! Don't worry, it's nothing. I think I need some fresh air."

"Do you mind if I join you?" She asked. She needed the cool air brush her red hair and caress her skin.

"Of course not." He said really happy. "Where do you want to go? The park or walk down the streets?"

"I don't mind. Where do you want to go?"

"Hey, I am the one who is asking here. Now tell me, where do you want to go?"

"I've already told you. Wherever you want to go I'll follow you." Atlanta said without thinking. Then, she realized what she had said and a shade of pink appeared on her cheeks.

"Have I heard it well? Or I'm imagining things. Perfect. Now, you're speechless in front of the girl of your dreams. Just perfect! Archie, you're great!" He thought feeling like a fool for the second time in two minutes.

"Get a room!" Shouted Neil from the other side of the corridor really annoyed.

"Let's go to the park." Archie said and Atlanta nodded. Both left to park blushing heavily.

* * *

I'm sorry to leave it here, but I promise I'll update soon! ;)  
If I made some mistakes please tell me, I will appreciate it a lot! (Now I know I've made them, and I tried to fix them) I want you to know that I'm not an English-speaker, so I beg you to tell me all my errors. Thank you so much!

You can review or send me a PM (you can do both if you like! xD), so I can know your opinion. Thank you very much again!

See you in the next chapter! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Fresh air

Here is the second chapter! :) I changed a bit the style of writing the story, the change I've made is for better. I tried to make the story easier to read and anderstand. I kknow there's a big difference between this chapter and the first one, I apologize.

I've to thank _Little Miss Illusional_ a lot! Thank you so much! I mean it! :')

I also thank everyone who reviewed, all your reviews made me want to write this chapter faster. Thank you guys! I love you!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Class of the Titans.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fresh air**

Atlanta was sitting in the grass, looking at the blue sky, listening to the birds, caressing the grass under her fingers. She was relaxed. However, Archie wasn't sitting. He was near Atlanta, watching her soft movements at the rhythm of nature, looking after her. She wasn't conscious about anything of these. But, both liked the company of each other, even if they were in silence.

"Archie, sit here. You can't be stand like that all afternoon." Atlanta said breaking the silence. "Grass won't bite you!" She added pointing where she wanted him to sit - next to her. He nodded and sat where the red haired teenager told him.

"Atlanta... Do you know what are you going to sing tonight?" He asked cautiously.

"Eerr..." She stopped for a couple of seconds and continued "I don't know, I suppose I will decide when we are there. And you?" she asked with a little smile.

"Me? The same as you. No idea." He said a little worried, but as soon as he looked at Atlanta all his worries disappeared. She was looking at the sky which was darker than before. She looked beautiful. He stared at her and then at the sky. He had to admit that the sky was hypnotizing and made him feel tiny.

"I think the temperature is lower than before, what do...?" he stopped his question when he looked back at Atlanta. She was still looking at the sky, but she was trembling. She was cold and wasn't going to tell him. He unzipped his sweatshirt and lent it to her.

"Atlanta" she immediately looked at him "put on my sweatshirt. You're shivering." But, she refused.

"And what about you? You'll be shivering in a matter of seconds!" she replied still shivering.

"I can't get a cold. You can. I'm immune to all of these. You're not. So, please, take it and put it on." She grabbed the blue cloth and did what he told her.

"Thank you Archie!" she said smiling and hugging him. She was so comfortable in his embrace. She felt the heat of Archie's body, she wasn't cold anymore. She could hear their heartbeats going at the same rhythm. He gave her protection, he made her feel safe. She didn't care about anything else at the moment. Nor did he. He was where he wanted to be, there in the middle of the park, the two of them tangled up in a long and blissful hug.

Then, they were interrupted by a noisy sound - it was their PMR's.

"Archie, Atlanta! Where are you?" Odie said through the PMR "It's 8:10pm! Come here quickly!" he ended.

They moved away from each other. They refused to look at the other. There was a shade of pink on the cheeks of the two heroes.

"Let's make a race to Brownstone! The last of us carry the other when we come back of the karaoke. Deal?" asked Atlanta breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Deal!" Archie answered. Both of them started the race to Brownstone. How would they explain the reason they were late? No, they couldn't tell the truth, it would be embarrassing. They would have to make up and excuse, hope the others believed it and didn't make any questions.

* * *

I know it's short. But, I'm writing the third, I will update soon! :)

I hope you like it! If not, let me know and I will make it better the next time.

See you soon! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Breathing

Hello! I'm rally sorry for not updating sooner. I thought I could update two weeks ago, but it was impossible for me. I had and have lots of exams (I don't know how I can be updating right now xD). I know that all are excuses, bu I hope you can forgive me.

I have to warn that I think that in this chapter will have mistakes, I wrote it and re-wrote it a thousand times, but I didn't like it. Finally, an idea came to my mind in the middle of the night, so I wrote it half asleep. I corrected what I thought was wrong, but I'm not sure if everything is OK. If you find something wrong please tell me, it means a lot.

I have to thank everyone for reading my story, reviewing and following and the most important for me, helping me with my doubts and errors. I can't express what I feel. :') Thank you so much, guys, you're the best! :)

Finally, in this chapter I incorporated a song, it was about ime! xD What it's from the song it marked _this way_ (italics). If someone is interested, the song is Thoughts Of Flight by Edmund (Arthur Darvill).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Class of the Titans ( I wish I did) nor the song , I've already said who it belongs.

Wow, this have been reety long, I'm sorry if it was boring. Here comes the story! :)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Breathing**

Atlanta and Archie left the park as fast as they could. They were running through the streets. Some people complained but another didn't, they were listening to a live music coming played by a blond guy with a guitar.

_I can hear a symphony_

_A perfect crystal melody_

Archie looked at Atlanta while they were running. Her face. She was decided to win. She didn't want to lose, it was written in her face. She would never know how much he loved those sparkling eyes of hers.

_And I just can't stop smiling at you_

_I just can't stop smiling at you_

It was true, he couldn't help it. He was happy, happy to be with her. Both of them alone. Was it mean of him to think that way? No, of course it wasn't.

_Can every time I breathe in_

Atlanta was using her super speed, but Archie had trained a lot and it would be difficult to beat him. He was half meter behind her, but this space was being reduced.

_Be every time you breathe out_

In that moment, both were one next to the other, they could see the Brownstone at the end of the street. Their breaths were going to different rhythms.

_Can every time I breathe in _

_Be every time you breathe out_

Atlanta looked at Archie one more time. His facial expression said everything: I'm not going to lose, I will win... and I'm happy? Could she be correct? No, she just imagined things again. What was wrong with her? Then, she looked at his torso. The way it moved. She listened to his breathing. She shook her head. She needed to focus. The goal was near.

_Can every time I breathe in_

The two teens were about to touch Brownstone's door, when it suddenly opened. This made the runners fell down. They looked at each other breathing heavily and laughted, still trying to catch their breaths.

_Be every time you breathe out_

"Hey guys! Where have you been?" said Herry happy to see his friends and concerned at the same time. They noticed he was the one who opened the door.

"Tell us, Herry, who is the winner?" said Atlanta and Archie at the same time.

"Eeeer. I think you arrived at the same time," he said rubbing his neck "Draw?"

"No way!" said the red haired girl.

"Why not?" Archie asked teasingly. With these they started to argue.

"Oh, perfect!" with that Herry left to kitchen. He was hungry and he was going to solve it.

"You'll never change, will you?" said Neil as he looked at his reflection in his pocket mirror. "Get ready. We are about to leave."

"Neil is right. We should change our clothes." said Atlanta as they went to their own rooms.

Ten minutes later, everyone was in the hall. None of them was wearing a formal outfit. They thought it was good, they had to be themselves and not anyone else.

The heroes looked at Jay and he said "Don't look at me. I don't know where the karaoke is. Should I remind you it was Theresa's idea?"

Then they looked at her "Okay, follow me. The karaoke isn't far from here."

They left the Brownstone. Everyone was talking about something irrelevant with the other heroes. However, the girls had their own conversation.

"Atlanta, why are you wearing Archie's sweatshirt?" asked the ginger really curios. She wondered what had happened between the two in the park.

"Well, I was cold and he gave it to me."

"And anything more to add?" Theresa added eager to know more.

"No," the other girl replied as she remembered the hug Archie and she shared twenty minutes ago "anything ". She hugged herself trying to feel what remained of Archie's essence.

"Atlanta, are you OK?" asked Theresa concerned for the health of her friend.

"Yes!" she was caught off guard "I'm just cold." she lied. She wasn't cold but what was happening to her? What did that grey eyed boy do to her? Or it was just her? Was she going crazy?

Something interrupted Atlanta's thoughts. It was the question she didn't want to answer. "Atlanta, Archie, why were you late? You knew when you had to be with us. Did something happen?" Odie asked truly worried about his friends. The mentioned heroes remained in silence.

"Or something did happen and you don't want to tell us?" added Neil with moving his eyebrows. Then, he looked his reflection at the mirror.

"We were at the park. Relax! Nothing strange happened. Don't give me those looks, please!" said Archie trying to sound as much convinced as he could. He looked at Atlanta asking for help. She looked back at him and smiled reassuringly. Then, she continued what he couldn't.

"We were hypnotized by the beautiful views."

"Yeah, beautiful views. You don't know how right you are." thought Archie.

"We didn't notice what time it was until you phoned us. Right, Archie?" the girl said.

"Yes, this is how we..." he tried to go on but Odie interrupted Archie's speech.

"Theresa, I think we have arrived. Is this the famous karaoke?"

"Of course it is. Do you know any other karaoke in New Olympia?" replied Neil.

"Yes, this is the only one." Theresa said answering both questions.

"I've never been to one before. Let's get inside!" Jay said.

"Will they serve food? I'm hungry."

"Herry!" the other said at the same time. Typical Herry. He would never change and they preferred that way. He would always be hungry, no matter what he had eaten previously. His stomach had no end. Like his heart.

* * *

This is the end of the third chapter, I hope you liked it. If not, I would make it better, just tell me.

I should go back to study. My books are waiting for me xD.

See you soon! :D


End file.
